reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ascending Heaven Plain
Ascending Heaven Plain was located in Eastern Sea. It was a secluded domain of heaven and earth. Appearance Ascending Heaven Plain was filled with greenery, young and tender grass grew over the entire plain. The plain had few trees that could be seen from far away. Background Ascending Heaven Plain is a place filled with space path Dao marks, not only does the space path Dao marks have no regular pattern, the space path Dao marks is extremely complex and rearranges constantly. Anyone who passes the Ascending Heaven Plain's arrangement, even if it is a mortal, they could connect and enter the Immemorial Nine Heavens. Past and Now Ascending Heaven Plain was no longer as safe as during the Immemorial Antiquity Era, after the havoc caused by Ren Zu's children, many of the immemorial heavens were destroyed, even Ascending Heaven Plain was implicated. The space path Dao marks became complex like interlinked spiderwebs and space path Dao marks were changing all the time. Even though Ascending Heaven Plain looked peaceful and safe in the Current Era, danger was lurking everywhere, it was full of life-threatening traps. Even Gu Immortals would suffer terrifying damage from the space path Dao marks if they were careless. Immortal Gu House In Ascending Heaven Plain, there was a palace, the palace had a green-gold floating sculpted design, the surface was carved with the sea, sky, and mountains, the palace was designed in a Remote Antiquity Era style. The palace was extraordinary, it was an Immortal Gu House, and it was radiating the aura of Immortal Gu. It was the Immortal Gu House created by Old Eccentric Tian Nan, and it was left behind by Old Eccentric Tian Nan. Legend In the legends, Northern Dark Ice Soul, who was able to enter Black Heaven, went through Ascending Heaven Plain to reach it. According to Fang Yuan's previous life (4th SAC - Reset Timeline) Large numbers of lone cultivators and demonic immortals charged into Ascending Heaven Plain, messing up the arrangements created by Song Clan, Cai Clan and Ruo Lai Clan. Current Timeline (Change History) But now, these lone cultivators and demonic immortals were attacked by the combined forces of Song Clan, Cai Clan, and Ruo Lai Clan, they broke apart before they even did anything. The reason was because Blazing Heaven Demoness brought Fang Yuan and caused trouble first, resulting in them becoming more alert. The internal conflicts between the clans also became more limited and controlled. With the appearance of outsiders, the three clans collaborated immediately. Trivia * In Ascending Heaven Plain, there is Old Eccentric Tian Nan's inheritance. * The geographical location of Ascending Heaven Plain meant that Zombie Alliance could not intervene in it. There were many super forces in Eastern Sea, but the ones who could influence Ascending Heaven Plain only numbered to three, there were Song Clan, Cai Clan, and Ruo Lai Clan. * Secluded domains of heaven and earth were usually very mysterious. For example, Dang Hun Mountain and Luo Po Valley were filled with soul path Dao marks, while Ascending Heaven Plain had an uncountable number of space path Dao marks.